


Trust In Me, Just In Me

by FullmetalDude1



Series: Mindbreak, Hypnotism and Monster Smut [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Abduction, Alien Biology, Alien Planet, Asphyxiation, Begging, Conditioning, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hypnosis, Master/pet undertones, Mind Control, Multiple Orgasms, Naga, Nipple Play, Other, Passing out from sex, Pet Names, Rough Oral Sex, Spitroasting, Tail sucking, Threesome - M/M/M, Tongue in ears that lick Keith's brain, Tongues, Trans Keith (Voltron), Yeah don't ask it just happens, choking on cock, does it count of you're already on the alien planet?, endless cycle, i think so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalDude1/pseuds/FullmetalDude1
Summary: Keith crashes on an alien planet and tries to find a way off it, when one of the locals invites him home.Which leads to some very expected results because I'm a monster fucker and Keith in this verse is the dumb blonde girl in horror movies who always goes where the monsters are. Why the fuck am I so self indulgent?Dedicated to Fififire for providing the idea.





	Trust In Me, Just In Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fififire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fififire/gifts).



> https://logan-s-personal-sin-bin.tumblr.com/post/174305337896/trust-in-me-just-in-me  
> Tumblr link so you can share around the story and support it, please.
> 
> https://logan-s-personal-sin-bin.tumblr.com/tagged/Mindbreak-Hypnotism-and-Monster-Smut  
> Tumblr link to other posts featuring fics in this series, please support it.

Keith trudges through the thick forest, breathing heavily as he heaves himself over the bolder in his way. He’s got no idea where he’s going but he trusts his instincts and his ship has been well and truly destroyed, so not much point in staying in one place.

He gazed out at the path ahead of him and finds it’s not much different than the path behind him. Which is odd since the bolder didn’t seem to be here naturally. Like it was pushed or moved to stop something. But there’s nothing special here and this is an alien planet with a red sky, so maybe the rocks move on their own or something. Hopefully he hasn’t pissed this one off, if that’s the case.

Keith jumps from the bolder and keeps walking, blade in his hand just encase.

In the trees, a shape observes him intently. It notices his handsome face and alien lower half, somehow moving on his usual path. The shape grins before diving into the underbrush.

Keith darts towards where he heard something move, blade extending, “Show yourself!”

Nothing happens for a moment and Keith’s panic rises, feeling eyes on him and not knowing where they’re from.

“I’m over here!”

Keith spins and sees the top half of something surprisingly human looking in the forest that... might be naked and has his eyes closed but other than his kinda long, wild man purple hair, he looks perfectly normal, “Who are you?”

“Just a man passing through his world, nothing to worry about!” The man giggles, “Hey, are you lost? I know this area really well, I could show you around if you like.”

Keith considers it and sighs, walking towards him, “Okay, you’re right and I am lost, so thank you for the help.”

The native smiles and points to the left, “Happy to help, this way is where we need to go.”

“Why?” Keith reaches the native and looks where he pointed, “What’s so special about this way?”

“Because it’s the way home.”

Keith looks towards the voice on instinct-

The native’s eyes are open and they're the prettiest eyes Keith has ever seen. Red, purple, lilac, pink, swirling in and out of each other, again and again in a spiral like pattern. The eyes move from side to side and Keith can’t stop looking at them, his head moving to keep the eye contact going.

“You look tired, friend. Perhaps you should rest.”

Rest, yes that sounds good, but then he’ll miss the pretty colors dancing. “Don’t wanna.”

“Come now, dear, you’re so exhausted from your hike, your legs are weak.” Something coils around him, supporting his weak legs, “You really should sleep.”

His legs are trembling and sleeping sounds like a wonderful idea really, and the pretty colors are asking so nicely, “Okay...”

“That’s a good boy.” The coils envelope his whole body, keeping him comfy, “Just close those heavy eyes of yours and rest friend. I’ll care for you.”

Keith uses the last of his strength to nod and goes completely limp as his eyes shut.

* * *

When Keith opens his eyes again, he feels like he’s on a cloud. He slept better than he ever has in his life and he feels sleepy still. He feels like he could face anything though it’d be more enjoyable to go back to sleep.

“I see you’re awake.”

Keith purrs in delight at the sight before him; the pretty colours are back! Oh Keith would do anything if he could just keep looking at them. Watching them spin and spin, slowly, again and again.

“I see you like my eyes, friend. But wouldn’t you like to see the rest of me?”

That’d be nice, but not as nice as getting to stare at the colours some more. Just a few more minutes.

“What’s your name, friend?”

That’s a silly question. Who cares about names when the pretty colours are here?

“Hummm, perhaps I should give you one if you don’t want to share yours. How does Kitty sound?”

He purrs at the name the pretty colours gave him. Yes, he’s Kitty now, that’s who he is.

“I take it you like it, huh? Kitty, do you want to stay with me?”

Yes of course he does, more than anything!

“Could you look at more than just my eyes then please?”

Okay, if he really has to. Kitty looks at his friend and gasps at what he sees.

His friend is half snake, with the pretty colours all over his lower body. His cock stands proud, long, flexible and thick, shaped like a cone and Kitty wants it inside him so badly, he’s throbbing without it. He looks up at his friend’s chest which looks perfect to take a nap on, purple hair braided over his shoulder and back up his jawline, nose and perfect eyes again.

His friend is beautiful.

“Yo, Tessa, what’ve you found?!”

A clawed hand is in his hair and Kitty purrs as his friend turns around, “Ares, I was just welcoming a beautiful new friend to our home. Come say hello.”

“Friend? Ha, another one? Let me get a crack at that pretty little head he’s got.”

“Be gentle, you brute, he’s very new to our form of friendship.”

Kitty blinks his eyes open and gasps as the red, purple, lilac and pink are replaced with blue, green, aqua and emerald. It makes him feel hot looking at the spiral and whines. He needs-

“Fuck look at him, already so desperate,” a tail lifts his head and Kitty gets to be closer to the new colours, “What’s his name?

“Kitty.” Tessa chimes somewhere far away and Kitty snuggles against the tail petting his face, “Pretty little alien, isn’t he?”

“I’ll say. I wonder...” The tail encircles his throat and Kitty preens as a hand gets on his head, “if I could choke him.”

Kitty whimpers and begs for it, achingly hard and wanting, “Please, want it~”

“Ohh it speaks after all!” Ares chuckles and Kitty purrs as his lips are licked by a forked tongue, “I’m gonna enjoy you.”

“Just don’t break him, okay?” Kitty’s legs are being spread by Tessa and he quickly does it for them, whimpering when Tessa teases his entrance.

Ares chuckles and lightly squeezes Kitty’s neck, “I will if he wants me to.”

Then he kisses Kitty as Tessa penetrates him from behind. Kitty screams into the kiss; fuck, he didn’t realise he was so wet, it’s good, it’s so good to have that massive cock inside him, it doesn’t even hurt! He kisses Ares back desperately, choking when Ares’ tongue goes down his throat.

Oh God, this is wonderful. It’s so good to be at the mercy of the pretty colours, Kitty wants to stay like this always. 

“Fuck, Ares he’s so tight and wet, you’re gonna love fucking him.” A particularly hard thrust has Kitty moaning around the tongue in his mouth, “I think he just got wetter.”

“Ohh this will be fun.” The pretty colors declare, “You’re going to have fun, aren’t you Kitty? You’re going to get wetter and wetter the more we fuck you and make sure we enjoy ourselves.”

Yes, yes of course he’s wet, it feels so good ohh more, more please, “More~”

“Aww look at him beg.” The pretty colors laugh, “Tessa, you should give him what he’s asking for since he’s being so well behaved.”

A bone chilling chuckle and a forked tongue licking his neck puts Kitty on high sensitivity, “Patience is a virtue and he still needs to be trained Ares. But I suppose we should show him the benefits of listening to us.”

Oh he can be trained! Kitty would do anything for the pretty colors, anything at all!

He whimpers as he spreads his legs more, “Please, I’ll do anything you want, anything at all!”

The pretty colours coo at him, rubbing his head, “Aww, you will?”

Kitty nods and rises to his elbows, “Yes, yes, anything! I wanna stay like this forever, please let me stay, it’s so good! Choke me, fuck me, make me wet, whatever you want, please~”

“What a cutie, Tessa, you really know how to pick ‘em.” A hand in his hair forces him down and he notices a cock in his face, “Let’s give the Kitty what he wants.”

The cock is shoved down his throat  and then the tail around his neck tightens to the point where he can’t breathe-

Kitty moans, cumming on the cock behind him, black spots in his vision from the force of his orgasm and the lack of air in his lungs. Oh he wants more, he needs it.

“Awww, Kitty, do you want our cum?” The pretty colours shove him back and forth on the cock in front of him.

Kitty bobs his head, nodding, oh God he needs their cum, he needs it more than he needs air, please can he have their cum, please?

“Well, Kitty, it takes a bit of a while for us to orgasm, you see.” The pretty colours hurmur in his ear, tail loosening so he can breathe easier, “Tessa, why don’t you explain it?”

“Being cold blooded, it takes a while for us to warm up enough for us to cum Kitty.” There’s another hard thrust that sends him rehealing, gagging on the cock in front of him and moaning as another orgasm builds, “We also like to make sure our partners are nice and warm before we fuck them full of our cum. Are you nice and warm, Kitty?”

Kitty nods, whining, he feels warm, so warm and good and comfy, he’s burning up with how much he needs their cum though, please~

“Well I’m afraid you’ll have to wait, Kitty.” The pretty colours tighten around his neck and he can’t breathe again, fuck, fuck, fuck, “Don’t worry, we’ll make waiting fun though.”

Kitty cums silently, the force of his orgasm knocking the last of his air out of him. He feels so wet and desperate, he needs to make them cum sooner, please.

He’s pulled off and heaves for breathe, “H-how do I help you cum faster?”

“Aww, is the kitty desperate for our cum?” The pretty colours lift him up by the neck and suddenly he’s riding the cock behind him, whining as the tail tightens, “Don’t worry, you’ll have it soon, just keep being a nice, warm, wet hole and you’ll get your cum.”

Kitty nods as black spots join his vision again, thinking for a second that he’s going to pass out before they cum-

Then another cock is thrust inside him and he chokes on the air he’s so graciously given, feeling so full, so desperate, so good with how overwhelmed he is by the pleasure. Fuck, fuck, he can’t pass out, not before they cum, it’s not fair~

“Is Kitty still hungry for pleasure?” A voice behind him whispers in his left ear, a tongue flickering behind it, “Do you want us to give you more?”

No, no more, he doesn’t wanna pass out, which’ll happen when he cums, he doens’t wanna miss having their cum inside him, he needs to stay awake so he can have that feeling.

“Tessa I believe he’s nodding his head, that’s a universal thing for ‘yes’, is it not?” The voice in front of him hisses into his right ear, a tongue flickering inside it, briefly.

“You’re correct, Ares, we can’t go disappointing our Kitty now, can we?” The voice behind him giggles.

Kitty whimpers and opens his mouth, “Wanna cum~”

“Oh you will, sweetie.” The voice in front of him chuckles.

Then the two tongues go impossibly deep inside his ears, licking his brain, making everything so, so, so-

Click.

Kitty cums. He whimpers as the cocks inside him continue to fuck him, the tongues licking his brain, chasing all his thoughts far, far away where they’re not needed. The tail around his neck tightens.

Click.

Kitty cums. One of them starts playing with his nipples, making him sing as they’re pulled and poked and prodded and kneaded. The tail loosens so he can have air, then snakes into his mouth. Kitty happily sucks.

Click.

Kitty cums. The thrusting gets faster, the grunts in his brain are louder and more often, his stomach feels bigger and bigger as they fuck him more and more. The tail in his mouth deepthroats him and he happily gags on it. 

CLICK.

Kitty cums. And so do the cocks inside him, filling him so full, there’s no way it’ll all stay inside him. The tail around his neck goes limp, winding off from around his neck, leaving his throat. The hands on his chest rest on his hips instead and the tongues in his ears disappear. He feels like he’s floating, between realities, dream and the real world as black spots dance in his vision. Then he realizes something. The pretty colours are gone.

* * *

“I told you not to break him, Ares.”

Who’s voice is that?

“Hey, he was taking both of us, what do you expect was going to happen?”

Why does he feel like he went to hell and it was amazing?

“Nevertheless, he’s been unconscious for a while now. Considering you broke him, you should fix it.”

Fix it? What broke?

“Hum, seems I don’t need to do that, Tessa. He’s waking up all his own now.”

They mean him? Fuck, he might be in trouble, but he should at least see his enemies.

Keith opens his eyes and gasps. Beside him are two half man, half snake creatures, one who’s scales and hair are different shades of green and blue, like he came from the ocean, the other with hair and scales different shades of purple and red, like a weird fire or something.

“Who are you two?!” Keith tries to stand, but his legs are too sore, so he stumbles, “What have you done to me?!”

The blue and green one sighs and turns towards his friend, “Tessa, what are we going to do with him?”

The red and purple one smiles, “Perhaps we should ask our guest, Ares, what he wants us to do with him.”

Keith snarls, “I want you to leave me the fu-”

The two of them open their eyes, swirling patterns fading in and out. All of a sudden, his anger, fear and caution fade. His body goes limp and hums with pleasure. His mind goes quiet.

Click.

He cums, whimpering as he puts his hand down his legs to finger at his hole.

“Aww, Kitty, so scared and confused when you can think, aren’t you?” Fingers runs through his hair, short claws scraping his scalp.

He purrs and whimpers, yes, yes, he was so scared when he could think, he didn’t know what was going on and his head hurt and his mind wouldn’t stop racing-

“Shhhh, all over now, Kitty.” A second hand joins his own between his legs and he cries out when two fingers go inside him, “You don’t have to think about anything ever again. Just focus on us and the pleasure.”

Oh thank God, thinking is so hard and painful, he doesn’t have to do it so long as the pretty colours are here. He moans as a tongue enters his ear again, another joining the other quickly. His chest is lavished and his hole is filled with a wonderful cock.

Click.

Kitty cums.


End file.
